Fullmoon
by THAIST
Summary: Sirius descobre o segredo de seu amigo Remus. Songfic com a música Fullmoon do Sonata Arctica.


**NOTAS: **

**1: Bem, essa fic linda e cheirosinha foi escrita por mim (haha) e pela Gi (hikacheshire, procurem.)**

**2: A música usada é Fullmoon do Sonata Arctica e sim, na letra diz _"she"_ mas bem, nós ignoramos.**

**3: Slash. Pegação entre homens sexys (demais!) e uiuiui. Se não gosta, erm.. Tchau.**

**4 e Disclaimer: Tia J.K possui tudo e todos. inveja Apesar da Gi jurar que o Remus é dela... Sonhadora. Enfim, não tem fins lucrativos, etc, etc.**

**E se eu os possuísse, ahh... haha**

**E... LEIAM! Enjoy piscadinha **

**  
**

* * *

**_Sitting in a corner all alone_**

**_Staring from the bottom of his soul_**

**_Watching the night come in from the window, window..._**

Remus abraçava seus joelhos vendo o céu alaranjado.

Queria que aquilo não se desfizesse; que o azul não tomasse o lugar do laranja suave. Desejava que aquela luz boreal não fosse substituída por aquela que o aterrorizava. Mesmo encantadora para tantos; para Remus era um tormento.

Não conseguiu se acalmar quando viu uma luz prateada surgir atrás de algumas grossas nuvens, que logo desapareceriam com a chegada da noite. Aquilo apenas adiantava a dor, e bastava apenas os fracos feixes de luz para fazer algo despertar dentro de si. Tudo que podia fazer, era esperar...

**_It'all collapse tonight, the fullmoon is here again_**

**_In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding_**

**_It has no name, there's one for every season_**

**_Makes him insane to know_**

Todo mês, sempre que a lua se enchia, sua raiva renascia. Tanto por seus instintos quanto por seus ressentimentos.

Sua fúria aumentava ao pensar que fora feito de sua vida. Em tudo que deixou e ainda seria forçado a deixar de viver por conta das circunstâncias.

anto que poderia ter visto, sentido... Tudo arrancado de sua vida com a mesma força de uma mordida, porém, com uma dor muito mais intensa.

**_Running away from it all_**

**_"I'll be safe in the cornfields", he thinks_**

**_Hunted by his own_**

**_Again he feels the moon rising on the sky._**

****

****

Por vezes tentava parecer indiferente ante à sua situação. Tentava fingir para todos que tudo estava bem... Até para si mesmo.

Mas de alguma maneira as pessoas acabavam descobrindo o que não deviam, e se afastavam...

Quantos, quantos amigos não perdera? Quanto tempo não passava em casa sozinho? Não tinha mais como fingir para si mesmo, aquilo que o perseguia, às vezes até o assustava... Era ele mesmo.

Tinha de admitir que mentir para si não iria mudar a verdade. Mas poderia evitar de contar aos outros.

**_Find a barn wich to sleep in, but can he hide anymore_**

**_Someone's at the door, understanding too demanding_**

**_Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending_**

**_Makes him insane to know_**

****

Conforme a escuridão tomava conta do céu, Remus começava a sentir as dores causadas pela luz da se os raios dessa penetrassem em sua pele feito agulhas, cada vez mais fortemente.

Seus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente, ouviu um barulho, mas pensou ter sido efeito da dor alucinante. Sentiu seus braços serem envolvidos, e uma voz conhecida:

-Remmie! O que está acontecendo com você?

Ele abriu os olhos num estalo, a dor aumentando à medida em que aquelas nuvens se dissipavam, teria sido uma ilusão? Lentamente, virou a cabeça na direção da voz.Não... Não era uma ilusão.

Sirius o segurava, o semblante preocupado com o amigo à sua frente:

-Sirius... - Sussurrou Remus, com a voz já bem enfraquecida - O...Que...

-Não fale muito! - Exclamou o amigo - O que houve?O que você faz aqui?

Sirius tentou levantá-lo, mas Remus se manteve firme aonde estava:

- Não... Não... Eu... Eu explico dep... - Uma pontada lacinante em seu corpo cortou sua voz, estava começando - Apenas vá!!

Mas Sirius não parecia ter ouvido:

-Eu sabia que algo estava errado! Você sempre some, diz que está doente... Mas por que diabos você está justo neste lugar? Olhe só pra você! Vamos na enfermaria agora!

Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu Remus pegar em seu braço com uma força um pouco fora do comum para ele, algo estava errado. A lua agora já estava brilhante no céu, não havia mais volta, só restava ao garoto usar o último resquício de sanidade que lhe restava para tirar o amigo dali.

Por que ele? Por quê? Por que não outro? Tinha que ser justo Sirius Black a aparecer ali? Justo a pessoa que ele mais queria manter afastado de seu segredo.Guardava um sentimento diferente por ele havia muito tempo, e faria de tudo para tirar ele dali, afinal, o que estava em seu interior não diferenciava amigos de inimgos.

Não, não ele...Viu tanto as pessoas se afastarem dele, mas isso não doía tanto quanto doeria ver Sirius se afastar.

**_He__ should not lock de open door_**

**_(Run away, run awaym run away)_**

-Sirius, vai embora! Para o seu bem!

-Por que, Remus? Você precisa de ajuda, vem! Vamos para a...

-Não!

A voz de Remus se modificou totalmente e a dor parecia se intensificar duplamente a cada segundo.

**_Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore_**

**_Sees the change in hum but can't_**

**_(Run away, run away, run away)_**

**_See what became out of __his__ man._**

**_(Fullmoon)_**

Os olhos de Remus se transformaram, e agora duas orbes cheias e amarelas fitavam Sirius.Já não tinha mais consciência da dor intensa que sentia, só queria acabar com ela.

Sirius o olhava sem saber o que fazer.Não era possível, Remus, aquele doce Remus que conhecia, estar se tornando um monstro.

-Remus... - Sirius chamou em vão, ainda segurando o amigo.

-Vá embora... - Aquele não era Remus.Sirius tinha certeza. A voz do pequeno estava totalmente distorcida, e aquelas palavras foram as últimas que Sirius pôde saber que viriam do verdadeiro Remus. Do seu Remus

**_Swimming across the bay_**

**_The night is gray, so calm today_**

**_He__ doesn't wanna wait_**

**_"We gotta make the love complete tonight..."_**

****

****

Sirius se encostou na porta que havia acabado de fechar, antes que o grande lobo cinzento se desse conta de sua presença. Agora ele estava do lado de fora do quarto onde, aquele que antes era Remus, produzia horríveis sons.Rosnados, latidos, uivos, mordidas, arranhadas... O garoto não conseguia entender. Não fazia sentido. Talvez fosse um sonho, melhor, um pesadelo.

Gostaria de fazer algo, mas não sabia o que... Se esperava, se fugia, se pedia ajuda... Tinha medo, medo de o sol chegar e não ver mais seu amigo ali.

Os sons não cessavam, estavam torturando Sirius aos poucos. Queria entrar, impedir que se ferisse mais... Por um momento, aquela vontade cresceu a ponto de ele preferir ser atacado pelo amigo, a ouvir aquilo.

Mas não podia, não, coisas piores podiam acontecer. Sirius então não viu outra alternativa, a não ser sentar-se ao chão e espiar pela fechadura, afim de verificar se estava tudo "bem", ainda se torturando com os sons e tentando pensar que era um pesadelo.

De todas as pessoas no mundo, Remus seria o último que deveria sofer com aquela maldição. Sirius, por um momento, se sentiu culpado por não perceber nada antes... Mas... Não havia como! Pois o amigo estava sempre tão calmo, como se tudo estivesse bem, vivendo sua vida normalmente, não aparentava esconder um segredo tão... Terrível como aquele. Todos aqueles pensamentos eram bem mais torturantes do que os sons intermináveis de dentro do quarto.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentando desvencilhar-se dos barulhos, processando as informações de tudo que acontecera até então, de maneira tão rápida. E estava tão disposto a ignorar sua tortura auditiva, que acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, sendo vencido pelo cansaço.

**_In the visit of the morning he cannot fight anymore_**

**_Hundred moons or more, he's been howling_**

**_Knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending_**

**_Man on the floor again_**

****

****

****

A dor nas costas e um último uivo acordaram Sirius de seu breve num salto, levantou-se e girou a maçaneta sem medo. Já não importava mais a forma de Remus, queria ajudá-lo. Não se sentiria bem sem fazer isso.

Com pouco esforço pôde perceber algo bloqueando a porta. Era Remus; deitado e ensangüentado no chão, como restos de um animal.Sirius se esgueirou pela pequena abertura da porta e abaixou, chamando o amigo:

-Remmie... Acorda, por favor. - Não obteve respostas - Remus...Por favor, não ouse me deixar!

Sirius sentiu sua garganta apertar em um nó e seus olhos arderem.Mas antes que pudesse se desesperar, viu os olhos, agora novamente castanhos e nada hostis, de Remus piscarem, brilhantes:

- O que... - Sussurrou, fraco.Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sirius e ele piscou novamente, pouco se lembrava de como o amigo havia chegado ali. Então, como um flash, os acontecimentos anteriores à sua transformação passaram rapidamente por sua mente, e tudo fez sentido. O que o fez lembrar de algo horrível, se ele estava ali, podia significar uma um estalo, ele se ergueu, ignorando a dor das feridas abertas, e imediatamente colocou as mãos nos braços de Sirius - Você...Você...

A idéia do que o amigo poderia não só ter visto, mas passado, fazia um frio horroroso percorrer a espinha de Remus. Não queria tê-lo ferido, não queria perdê-lo por causa do que ele poderia ter presenciado, era algo totalmente inaceitável.

Mas Sirius, notando a preocupação do outro garoto, tendo em mente o que ele estava pensando, manteve-se calmo, de modo a não demonstrar que estava triplicamente preocupado com ele:

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... - Começou - Eu saí antes que...

-E se você não tivesse conseguido? - Exclamou Remus, dava-se para notar o nervosismo em sua voz - Por Deus, Sirius! Você poderia ter se ferido gravemente! Você poderia ter sido mordido!

-Mas não fui. - Sirius assustava Remus com sua calma.

A dor ainda fazia o corpo do lobisomem latejar; agora um pouco mais devido à tensão que o susto em pensar que poderia ter ferido Sirius o tensionava:

-Você...Por que ficou aqui? Por que se arriscou? - Gaguejou Remus.

-Que pergunta idiota, Remus. Eu sou seu amigo!

-Mas você vai se afastar agora. Todos se afastam quando sabem. - Remus engoliu em seco, tentando desfazer o nó de sua garganta - Eu não queria que isso acontecesse com você.

-Cala a boca, Remmie - Disse Sirius abraçando-o cuidadosamente para não machucar mais ainda as feridas do amigo. - Eu nunca faria isso, você sabe.

O nó na garganta de Remus aumentou:

-O...O que? - Sussurrou ele, como se aquelas palavras fossem apenas parte de sua imaginação.

-Os outros podem ter preferido tomar esta atitude idiota de se afastarem de você... - Continuou Sirius - Mas não eu. - Ele se afastou para poder olhar nos olhos do garoto - Você seria a última pessoa na terra que eu teria a covardia de deixar...

Remus não conseguiu segurar um sorriso ao ouvir aquilo, nunca pensou que aquelas palavras seriam ditas um dia.Sirius retribuiu o sorriso, se sentindo muito mais calmo por dentro ao ver que o amigo estava bem:

-Agora... - Disse, se levantando e oferecendo a mão para ajudar Remus a se levantar - Vamos para a enfermaria cuidar dos seus ferimentos, você está... - Remus pisou em falso e não conseguiu se equilibrar. Por conta de sua fraqueza, apoiou-se nos braços de Sirius. Seus olhares se cruzaram e fixaram um no outro.

Estavam muito próximos, podendo sentir suas respirações; tanto pelo ar fazendo cosquinhas na face um do outro, quanto pelos tórax que se encontravam e comprimiam a cada inspiração.

Remus mantinha suas duas mãos em cada ombro de Sirius. Este segurava o lobisomem pelas costas. Deixou os braços escorregarem pelos ombros de Sirius, e apoiou sua testa na do amigo:

-É bom ter você aqui, Sirius. - Sussurrou tanto pela pouca distância quanto por seu cansaço.

Sirius em resposta, apenas reclinou a cabeça, encostando seus lábios nos do amigo.

O toque não avançou daquele estágio. Porém pareceu tão intenso como um grande beijo. Os lábios se separaram lentamente em relutância.Em meio a suspiros cansados pela noite mal dormida.

-Vamos... - Disse Sirius deslizando a mão pelo rosto ferido de Remus lenta e suavemente - Você precisa descansar.

**_He__ should not lock the open door_**

**_(Run away, run away, run away)_**

**_Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore_**

**_See the change in him but can't_**

**_(Run away, run away, run away)_**

**_See what became ou of __his__ man._**

**_(Fullmoon)_**

****

****

-Sirius? - Chamou Remus heisitante; Sirius fez sinal que estava ouvindo. - Você vai estar comigo... Hm, no próximo mês? - Sirius riu da insegurança de Remus, envolvendo os ombros do amigo com seu braço.

-Por quantas luas cheias houverem, Remmie. Por quantas houverem...

**_He__ should not lock the open door_**

**_(Run away, run away, run away)_**

**_Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore_**

**_See the change in him but can't_**

**_(Run away, run away, run away)_**

**_See what became ou of __his__ man._**

**_(Fullmoon)_**

****

* * *

**E aí? Reviews, ****eu quero,****eu quero,****eu quero,****eu quero! Òó Mesmo se for pra dizer "meniiinas, que horror de fic, volta pra pré-escola e aprende a escrever."**

**Reviews são sempre lindas. E... Essa fic foi a nossa primeira juntas que conseguiu ser terminada. hahahahaha XD**

**Que sucesso. Enfim, obrigada a você que suportou erm... tudo!**

**E... fomos. **


End file.
